Image capture devices with the ability to capture both static content, such as still images, and dynamic content, such as moving images embodied as video or audiovisual content, have become widely available. Historically, still cameras for still images were distinct in design and functionality from video cameras for moving images. For instance, there has been a long history of some cameras designed for photography and other cameras designed for cinematography. Technological developments in image capture devices, however, has enabled the proliferation of cameras with the ability to capture both still images and moving images.
Even if the same camera has the ability to capture both static and dynamic image content, the camera's user interface must be able to distinguish between the user's instruction for still image capture and the user's instruction for moving image capture. Various techniques have become conventionally known.
One technique is to use multiple buttons, each button assigned its own separate function. One button may be assigned to initiate photo capture. Another button may be assigned to initiate video capture. Commercial shoot-and-point cameras have been known to employ this technique of a separate photo button and a separate video button. This technique can be disadvantageous in a number of ways. For example, multiple buttons may require more hardware and its associated costs in design and manufacturing, as compared to a single button. As another example, multiple buttons may occupy extra space on the form factor of the camera device. As many modern camera devices are small in size for convenience and portability, there is limited space for user input elements, such as buttons.
Another set of conventional techniques is directed to using a single capture button with multiple capture functions. A first example employs a separate mode selection button to toggle between photo capture mode and video capture mode. In photo capture mode, operating the single capture button initiates photo capture. In video capture mode, operating the same single capture button initiates video capture. Handheld smartphones have been known to employ this technique of a separate mode selection button to toggle between photo capture mode and video capture mode. This technique can be disadvantageous because an extra user operation is required to switch between these two modes. Specifically, before the user operation of pressing the capture button, the extra user operation of pressing the mode selection button and the subsequent mode change are required. This extra user operation and mode change introduces a noticeably long time delay before the user can press the capture button. During that long time delay, the user may miss the opportunity to capture the desired photo or video.
A second example employs a single user input element that functions both as a mode selection input and as a capture button of a camera, as shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0061788 A1 to Bateman. Specifically, each of these two functions is implemented by a different physical manipulation of the single user input element. For the function of mode selection, the physical manipulation of sliding the single user input element selects the different capture modes of the camera. For the function of capture, the physical manipulation of pressing the single user input element initiates capture.
Different modes of the camera are selected by a user operation of sliding the single user input element between two different slide positions. In a first slide position, the camera is in still image capture mode, and pressing the single user input element initiates still image capture. In a second slide position, the camera is in video capture mode, and pressing the single user input element initiates video capture.
The technique of this second example can be disadvantageous in a number of ways. First, an extra physical manipulation of a different type is required to switch between these two modes. Specifically, before the physical manipulation of pressing the single user input element, the extra physical manipulation of sliding the single user input element is required. Pressing and sliding are different types of physical manipulation. This extra physical manipulation of a different type introduces a noticeably long time delay before the user can press the single user input element. During that long time delay, the user may miss the opportunity to capture the desired photo or video. Additionally, accommodating multiple sliding positions may require more hardware and its associated costs in design and manufacturing, as compared to a single button occupying a single location. Furthermore, multiple sliding positions may occupy extra space on the form factor of the camera device.